Disclosures of prior art teachings which are in the nature of this type of a security or anti-theft apparatus will be found in U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,486,032; 2,764,817; 3,128,979; 3,464,241; 3,605,460; 3,616,096; 3,637,181; 3,664,616; 3,724,798; and 3,850,392.